Tony's Life
by XxNexusWolfxX
Summary: This story tells of Tony's life before he became the head alpha of the eastern pack. It explains everything that happened to him from birth through adulthood.


**Copyright: I do not own anything Alpha and Omega related it all belongs to its original owners. I do however own my original characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Part 1: Pup Years<p>

- Birth

In the eastern territory of Jasper Park, a wolf had just finished giving birth to her one and only pup. The female wolf's fur coat was dark red from the top of her head to the tip of her tail, and light brown from the tip of her chin to the underside of her tail. The light brown eyes she wielded gazed vividly at her pup. As she moved down to clean her newly born pup, her head fur fell over the side of her face.

"You're my precious baby boy," the wolf said, as she finished cleaning up her pup.

The small pup slept nestled up against his mother's side. The pup's fur coat was a dark red brownish color, with a light brown color that ran down his chest.

"I have the perfect name for you," the wolf said, "Your name is Tony."

"He really is a cute pup." A light brown wolf said.

"Thanks for helping me deliver him, Megan." The mother said.

"It was the least I could do, Kelly." Megan replied.

"Feeling him nestled up against me like this almost makes me feel pleased that the incident with that wolf occurred." Tony's mother said.

"That wolf had no right to force himself on you, Kelly. You should not forgive him for raping you." Megan said, furiously.

"I will never forgive that wolf for doing what he did to me, but he did give me something precious to cherish." She said, as she looked down towards her pup.

"At least you have someone to love now."

"I wish that I could love him for a bit longer," Kelly said, as she lowered her head onto the soft patch of dirt.

"What do you mean by that, Kelly?" Megan questioned, she felt a sense of confusion drape over her from her friend's words.

"I know that you already have a pup of your own, but could you take care of Tony for me? I know this is sudden, but I don't have much time left. I need someone to love and look over him for me." She said, as she felt the life beginning to drain out of her body.

"Don't say things like that. Come on, you can make it through this. I know you can, please don't leave your pup alone without his mother." Megan said, with tears streaming down her face.

"I've never had something that I could take pride in. I was a lousy alpha, and never really had a skill that I excelled at. But at least I can say that I made you, Tony. I know that one day you will be a wolf that others will come to respect. Not because of your talents, but because of who you are. Good by my son, I hop the best for you."

Megan watched as her best friend died peacefully, with her son cuddled up next to her. She tried to recompose herself, but the sight of her friend's lifeless body made it impossible. She let out tears for several minutes, until she felt strong enough to move. Megan went up close to her dead friend, and slowly sat down. She silently paid respect to her friend. She tried holding back any more tears from running down, but she could not accomplish this. A few tears still escaped her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. They stained the den's dirt floor as they came in contact with it.

After several minutes she sat up, and backed away from her friend. Megan saw the small fragile ball of fur that was snuggled up against his mother's fur. Could she really take care of the pup, she herself already had one. Megan was not sure if she could take care of another one; her husband had walked out on her as soon as her pup had been born. But it was her best friend's last wish, so she decided to fulfill it.

Megan silently made her way over towards the small pup. She made sure that she would not wake him with the sound of her paws, as they stepped across the floor. She stared at the pup in front of her, and could not help feeling sorry for him. He gently slept against his mother's side unaware of what had just transpired. The pup would never get the opportunity to meet its mother. The only time that the two of them had been together was right after his birth.

"I guess you're my new pup little guy." Megan said, as she moved her head closer to the pup's body.

She moved her muzzle up towards the pup's neck, and opened up her mouth. She softly bit into Tony's neck. Megan made sure she put enough pressure around his neck, so that she would be able to carry him back to her den. She also made sure not to put too much pressure, so that the pup would be safe from receiving any injury from her sharp teeth.

Once she was sure that her grip on him was secure, Megan began to back away from her friend's lifeless body. She slowly turned around, being careful not to loose her grip on the small ball of fur that she was holding on to. Megan walked out of the den, and began walking towards her own den. As she was about to leave the area where the den resided, she stopped in her tracks. Megan turned her head around, and gave one last glance at it. Memories came flushing back into her head of Kelly, her childhood friend that she would always remember.

She continued walking back towards her den, as she left her final memories of her friend behind. Megan had walked a couple of yards, until she saw her den over the distance. Her den was not the biggest or fanciest, but to her it was good enough for her and her son. Soon the pup that she was carrying with her would also come to call the den home. She entered her den, and walked over to her own pup that was sleeping in the corner. She placed Tony next to her pup, and then sat down next to the two.

"I wonder what the future will hold for the two of you." Megan whispered, trying not to wake her pups up with the sound of her voice.

She curled up next to her two pups, and soon enough fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Memories have to be our most painful blessing."<p>

- Kanye West

**(A/N): I decided to write this story because there really weren't any stories that had Tony in them. So I decided to write a story that explained Tony's past, since not even the movie had any back story on him.**

**Please read and review.  
><strong>


End file.
